villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Daniel Whitehall (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Daniel Whitehall (born as Werner Reinhardt), is a major antagonist in the ABC TV series, Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He was the main antagonist of the first half of Season 2, a posthumous antagonist in the second half, and later appeared in the flashbacks of Seasons 3 and 5. He was the leader of HYDRA who intended to find an object known as the Obelisk and use its potential capabilities for HYDRA's intentions of controlling the world. He is known for dissecting Daisy Johnson's mother and Calvin L. Johnson's wife, Jiaying, thus gaining his longevity. He is portrayed by Reed Diamond. Biography Werner Reinhardt joined the Nazis and became an officer of the Schutzstaffel. He rose through the ranks until he became an Obergruppenführer (Lieutenant general), eventually joining HYDRA, the special science division led by Johann Schmidt. He was married for some time but his wife died, leaving him a widower. When he was sent to search for mysterious artifacts. On one occasion, his team discovered the corpse of a blue-skinned humanoid organism. Somehow, during this time, Reinhardt learned about Johann Schmidt's disfigurement that earned him the nickname "Red Skull". Like his leader, Reinhardt knew about and searched for the Darkhold, a book that was said to contain infinite knowledge, but he never managed to find it. By March 1945, Johann Schmidt invited Jiaying to touch to Obelisk. Reinhardt's men fo discover that Jiaying could touch the Obelisk without dying, and instead triggered an unusual response whereas the Obelisk radiated a bright light. Before Reinhardt could begin his study of the woman, word of the Red Skull's apparent demise at the hands of Captain America became known, and he ordered his men to lock the woman in a cage and evacuate the fortress immediately. However, Reinhardt and his men could escape, the facility was attacked by a Strategic Scientific Reserve (S.S.R.) team led by Peggy Carter, Jim Morita, and Dum Dum Dugan. Reinhardt was then escorted out of the facility by Dugan while his experiments were found and captured. Gallery Whitehall Nazi WWII.png|Werner Reinhardt during the end of World War II. Whitehall Obelisk WWII.png|Reinhardt performing experiments with the Obelisk. Whitehall Arrested SSR.jpg|Reinhardt arrested by the S.S.R. Whitehall SSR Dossier.jpg|The S.S.R.'s dossier of Reinhardt. Whitehall with Young Malick.jpg|Reinhardt in prison speaking to a young Gideon Malick and his brother, Nathaniel. Whitehall Old Man.png|Reinhardt as an old man after years of imprisonment. Whitehall Killing Jiaying.jpg|Reinhardt about to experiment on Jiaying and eventually kill her. Whitehall and Young General Hale.jpg|Whitehall with a young General Hale. Whitehall-You-Have-No-Idea.png|Whitehall upon hearing the development of Carl Creel's mission. Whitehall Brainwashing Agent 33.png|Whitehall brainwashing Agent 33. Whitehall Meets Raina.png|Whitehall threatening Raina for the Obelisk. Whitehall Meets Zabo.png|Whitehall meets Calvin Zabo, who was secretly Jiaying's husband. Whitehall Meets Ward.png|Whitehall teaming up with Grant Ward. Whitehall Smiles.jpg|Whitehall's evil grin. Whitehall Skye Zabo.jpg|Whitehall threatening to torture Skye while her father watches. Whitehall Death.png|Daniel Whitehall finally killed by Phil Coulson. Trivia *He is the series' incarnation of the Kraken, a legendary HYDRA agent from the Marvel Comics universe. *Daniel Whitehall's death marks the second time Phil Coulson has killed a main antagonist in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., following John Garrett, and preceeded by Grant Ward and Aida. *Though he dies halfway through the season, he can still be considered the main villain and Big Bad of the season because his sadistic dissection of Jiaying traumatically turned her into a villain and there is nothing else that could have happened to her that would have caused her to do the things she did. It is reasonable to say that he is more deserving of the blame than her for her attempts to start a war against S.H.I.E.L.D. *Whitehall is currently one of only two villains in the TV series that is Pure Evil, alongside John Garrett. *Whithall could be considered the bigger Bad of season Five, as even though he was Deceased, he was the creator of the destroyer of worlds project, and he engineered the creation of Ruby Hale. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Agents of SHIELD Villains Complete Monster Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Brainwashers Category:Immortals Category:Greedy Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thugs Category:Totalitarians Category:Military Category:Torturer Category:Big Bads Category:Mutilators Category:Sadists Category:God Wannabe Category:Control Freaks Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Elderly Category:Master Manipulator Category:Deceased Category:Archenemy Category:Charismatic Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mongers Category:Inmates Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Terrorists Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Posthumous Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil from the past Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Supremacists Category:Criminals Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Evil Creator Category:Misogynists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Kidnapper Category:Non-Action Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Perverts Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Spouses Category:Fanatics Category:Provoker Category:Hypocrites Category:Warlords Category:Destroyers Category:Incriminators Category:Hegemony Category:Strategic Category:Blackmailers